Vivir
by Tsubaxa
Summary: Tras los sucesos del último capítulo del anime, la vida de todos ellos cambia, siguen adelante con sus vidas, o lo intentan...


"Él lo sabía, al igual que yo, al igual que todos nosotros, y aún así, no hacía nada.

Él, el líder nato al que seguí tan ciegamente durante años, aquel niño despreocupado y arrogante que conseguía mantenernos a todos unidos a pesar de nuestras evidentes diferencias, sin hacer nada en absoluto para que así fuera, simplemente por ser él. Mi amigo, compañero de aventuras, mi persona favorita por la que yo era capaz de atreverme a hacer cualquier cosa si se encontraba a mi lado, sólo para poder verle sonreír una vez más. Mi _Jintan._

Aquel cuyos pensamientos siempre habían tenido un nombre, y no era el mío. Cuyas inagotables y radiantísimas sonrisas jamás habían sido para ser compartidas conmigo.

Pensaba, aunque una importante parte de mí misma me odiara por ello, que tras la marcha definitiva de Menma, después de tantos años buscando cómo darle la despedida que se merecía, él regresaría. Que su mente dejaría de divagar en el pasado. Que volvería a vivir el día a día y aquella expresión de eterna felicidad volvería a brillar en su rostro aunque ella ya no estuviera.

Había sido culpa de todos (¿o quizás de nadie?), y cada uno de nosotros cargó con su parte de culpa durante todo este tiempo como el más terrible de los secretos, soportando una carga tan pesada, que durante un instante, llegué a dudar de si éramos nosotros los que pertenecíamos al mundo de los muertos en lugar de nuestra visitante del pasado favorita. Ahora, por fin podríamos descansar, junto con nuestra amiga, conseguir salir adelante y _vivir_.

Por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, me creí la más estúpida de las personas sobre la faz de la tierra por permitirme pensar que las cosas sucederían de ese modo tan optimista que mi mente me mostraba ante mis ojos, sin dejarme ver la realidad.

.

Yokiatsu había estado junto a Tsuruko en el transcurso de estos años, se habían unido más de lo que él parecía haberse dado cuenta, dejar marchar al demonio que lo consumía fue lo único que hizo falta para, con algo de ayuda de Tsurumi, recuperar aquella parte que había perdido de sí mismo. Verlos tomados de la mano por la calle no era un cambio tan notorio para quien acostumbrara a verlos por su recorrido diario, sólo habían tenido que quitar esos pocos centímetros que los había tenido separados como una barrera invisible, aunque prácticamente inquebrantable. Sin duda, si había algo diferente al observar la escena, era la sonrisa que asomaba de ambos, el brillo de los ojos resucitado después de tantos años, esos gestos cómplices que ambos se dedicaban, secretos para ellos, obvios para el resto del mundo.

Había olvidado lo bonita que Tsurumi podía llegar a ser…

Poppo, nuestro _pequeño_ Poppo, decidió quedarse indefinidamente junto a nosotros. _Ya no necesitaba viajar_, nos dijo, _porque volvía a sentir que ése era su único y verdadero hogar_. No sabía con certeza si era el que menos parecía haber madurado de nosotros o todo lo contrario, pero quizás fue gracias a ese aparente carácter aniñado que siempre lo había acompañado que una vez consiguió sacar ese oscuro agujero de su corazón, nos fue fácil acceder a su herida y curársela lo mejor posible. Al menos lo más grave. El resto dejaríamos que cicatrizara al ritmo que necesitara, hasta conseguirlo. Poppo nos había necesitado y lo habíamos dejado solo, muy solo, y, por la actitud de los demás (de casi todos al menos), parecía que habíamos aprendido la lección. No dejaríamos que volviera a llorar nunca más.

Hasta ahora lo estamos consiguiendo.

En cuanto a mí… parecía ser la única que no había aprendido nada de todo lo sucedido. La misma estúpida que siempre se hacía ilusiones con sucesos que jamás sucedían. La que se maravillaba interiormente al imaginarse las respuestas a preguntas que todavía no había formulado, negándose hasta resultar terca la verdadera resolución de cada uno de mis interrogantes, dejando mi cuerpo completamente vulnerable para cada una de las verdades que más tarde me acababan golpeando. La que se hubiera tropezado tantas veces con la misma piedra como ésta hubiera aparecido en su camino.

Jinta jamás iba a regresar a clases, no volvería a acercarse a nosotros. Algo en mi interior había permanecido repleto de envidia hacia una de las personas más buenas que jamás hubiera conocido cuando ella no había tenido culpa en absoluto. Su camino nunca se iba a cruzar con el mío incluso aunque ella nunca hubiera existido. Quizás sin ella jamás hubiéramos comenzado a hablar, y, también quizás, exactamente eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Me había costado demasiado tiempo verlo, incluso tras ver su reacción ante mi declaración. ¡Había sido tan tonta!

Habían pasado unos pocos meses desde que Menma nos dijo adiós por última vez, el mismo tiempo desde la última vez que conseguimos ver a nuestro anterior cabecilla.

Volvía a estar encerrado en su casa, y todos nuestros intentos para verle habían resultado en vano. Ya ni siquiera me abría la puerta a mí para que le pudiera pasar las tareas de clase ni el material de estudio. Por supuesto, los demás teníamos la suficiente edad para no depender de nadie que nos mantuviera juntos, y podíamos seguir quedando aun sin poder contar con él, aunque la ausencia de dos de nuestros miembros ya resultara demasiado pesada. Al menos para mí."

.

Un ruido repentino, fuertísimo, rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Era el despertador. Por fin era la hora de levantarme. Hoy iba a necesitar algo de maquillaje extra para tapar las ojeras. Apenas había podido dormir, y mis horas necesitadas de sueño se iban acumulando. Ya era una semana la que despertaba horas antes de la indicada.

Me levanté y fui directa al cuarto de baño para poder observarme en el espejo. No tardé ni un segundo en conseguir que mi reflejo me devolviera la mirada acompañada de una bonita y perfecta sonrisa. Haría lo único que se me daba bien, lo que llevaba haciendo todo este tiempo, sonreír costase lo que costase ante los demás. Con suerte algún día yo también podría dejar de fingirlo y conseguiría empezar a ser feliz como mis amigos.

.

-…hubiérais visto. ¡Parecía que los pantalones le iban a estallar! ¡Y sólo necesité el truco del plátano para conseguirlo!

Mis dos _amigas_ estallaron en risas. No me estaba enterando de mucho, porque tampoco me interesaba, pero me uní a sus carcajadas de gallina.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, algo me frenó en seco de continuar con ese pequeño y ridículo espectáculo. Alguien nuevo caminaba junto a nosotras. Junto a mí. Cuando mis otras dos acompañantes miraron hacia mi dirección para conocer el motivo de mi súbito silencio, las oí alejarse algunos metros de nosotros, entre murmullos que sabía bien qué contenían. No hice ningún ademán de unirme a ellas.

Yadomi Jinta estaba a mi lado con el uniforme escolar, mirándome, _sonriéndome._

Sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, me di un pequeño pellizco en la pierna para comprobar que no era un sueño. Estaba harta de ilusionarme incluso en sueños para acabar volviendo a la realidad de la peor manera, si ésta era una ensoñación más, mejor sería acabarla cuanto antes. ¡Debía aprender de una vez!

Resultó ser real.

Durante unos segundos hubiera deseado un velo alrededor de mi cara para poder esconder la sucesión de expresiones que querían salir al mismo tiempo, aunque a Jinta no pareció importarle la extraña sensación que debía desprender, su sonrisa no se borraba.

_No te ilusiones, tonta, sólo ha regresado a clase, eso no significa nada. No te ilusiones, n-no…_

Un impacto directo, con energía, con mi cartera fue a parar a la espalda del recién llegado.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a ayudarte con la tonelada de deberes que te van a colocar, idiota- advertí con el tono más indignado que supe poner. Me arrepentí al instante de mi dureza al mirarle de reojo- Bastante faena voy a tener ya ayudándote para que puedas aprobar los exámenes de recuperación- arreglé mostrándome benevolente y suavizando mi rostro.

Jinta sólo agrandó su sonrisa como no lo había hecho desde que éramos niños.

-Voy a poder aprobar todo sin tu ayuda, imbécil- mi cara debía ser ya una función más llamativa que las risitas tontas de antes, porque tras un par de segundos se echó a reír, aún mirándome exclusivamente a mí- pero aceptaré tus clases si insistes, Anaru…

Volvió a echarse a reír.

Yo no supe qué responder. Aunque ese Jinta parecía ser alguien totalmente diferente al que había estado viendo en los últimos años, no me parecía para nada un desconocido. ¿Sería _éste_ el Jintan que yo había conocido? ¿Sería de verdad _mi Jintan_?

Sentí que la misma piedra de siempre había vuelto a aparecer en mi camino, más grande que nunca, y que yo había vuelto a tropezar. Esperaba no volver a caerme.

Con más energía que nunca, otro carterazo fue dirigido a él.

-Mi ayuda no es algo que puedas tomar como una segunda alternativa- refunfuñé mirándole con desdén- ahora tendrás que rogarme.

Por una vez que no quería sonreír para poder actuar acorde con mis palabras, mi boca no paraba de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Hacía tanto que anhelaba una sonrisa de verdad…

* * *

><p>.<p>

Desde que terminé de ver Ano Hana hace cosa de medio año sentía que, a pesar de que su final está bien cerrado, faltaba algo para poder sentir que termina de contarse bien la historia. Éste es mi punto de vista de cómo hubieran sucedido las cosas si el anime hubiera tenido varios capítulos más para mostrar la evolución de cada uno de los personajes. El motivo por el que he elegido centrarme en la pareja de Anaru y Jinta, es porque, como pareja, la veo como la que más tenían que esforzarse para avanzar y poder volver a ser realmente ellos, la que más trabajo tienen por delante para recuperarse tras la marcha de Menma, ya que la evolución de los otros tres personajes la veo bastante más natural y, a pesar de todo, "rápida". Espero poder transmitir todo lo que el anime me transmitió a mí en su momento, y no estropear cuando continúe el final que ellos ya le habían dado. ¡Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
